henrysmoviecollectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Movie
Bee Movie is a 2007 American computer animated family comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It stars Jerry Seinfeld and Renée Zellweger. Plot When the bee Barry B. Benson graduates from college, he finds that he will have only one job for his entire life, and absolutely disappointed, he joins the team responsible for bringing the honey and pollination of the flowers to visit the world outside the hive. Once in Manhattan, he is saved by the florist Vanessa and he breaks the bee law to thank Vanessa. They become friends and Barry discovers that humans exploit bees to sell the honey they produce. Barry decides to sue the human race, with destructive consequences to nature. Trivia The first two movie trailers had Jerry Seinfeld trying to make a live action Bee Movie. After watching the disastrous results, Steven Spielberg asks, "Why don't you just make it a cartoon?" In some areas, release prints were delivered to theaters with fake titles: "Flower" and "Jocks". According to Jerry Seinfeld, while having lunch at Steven Spielberg's house, he first mentioned the idea for the movie as a joke, but Spielberg loved the idea. In the first scene they show a collection of white sneakers that Barry owns. In real life, Jerry Seinfeld is said to have a collection of more than 500 sneakers and they are all white. Two references to The Beatles include the song "Here comes the Sun," and the Flight Controller saying "Coo-Coo-Ca-Choo," as the plane flies and settles in a bee-like fashion. The actual address of the fictitious Vanessa's Flower Shop is at the corner of 67th W and Columbus, New York, New York. Bees in the real world have a very different biology than the bees in this movie. In the real world, male bees don't contribute at all to the honey-making process, which is done entirely by females. Male bees are drones, and just hang around the hive to mate with the queen. Drones have no stingers - that's the female reproductive organ and self-defense method - though bees do tend to die after stinging, as the stinger (which has tiny barbs on it) rips free of the body as the bee flies away. Also, male mosquitoes do not drink blood, only female mosquitoes do, as a protein source for their eggs, not as sustenance for themselves. Furthermore, insects have 6 legs, not 4. They have compound eyes, not simple ones. Lastly, they do not have fingers, teeth, clothing or the ability to mimic human speech. Both of Barry's nemesis are voiced by stars of films produced by Dreamworks nemesis, Pixar. John Goodman, the voice of the opposing council, had the lead role in Monsters, Inc.. Patrick Warburton, the voice of the human who almost killed Barry, was the title character in Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The bit of music used for the brief "sword fight" scene between Barry and Hector was borrowed from the movie Cutthroat Island. When Barry and Adam reach their graduation ceremony, Barry says "That's a lot of pomp...under the circumstances". The music playing at the ceremony is the "Pomp and Circumstance" March No. 1 by Edward Elgar. Box office The film opened in second place to American Gangster, but its gross of $38,021,044 had it more in line with the studios' lowest-grossing features, such as Shark Tale. The film had an average of $9,679 from 3,928 theaters. In its second weekend, the film held well with a 33% drop to $25,565,462 and claiming the top spot, resulting in a $6,482 average from expanding to 3,944 theaters. Its widest release was 3,984 theaters, and closed on February 14, 2008 after 104 days of release, grossing $126,631,277 domestically along with an additional $160,963,300 overseas for a worldwide total of $287,594,577. Produced on a $150 million budget, the film was a moderate box office success worldwide, but was not successful in the United States and is DreamWorks Animation's third lowest-grossing computer-animated film to date. It was #3 in the UK Box office (behind Enchanted and The Golden Compass). Henry's copy Henry has the 2008 DVD of this movie from DreamWorks Animation SKG Home Entertainment. It has previews of Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (as Madagascar: The Crate Escape), and The Spiderwick Chronicles. The special features on it are the music video for We Got the Bee, Pollination Practice video game, The OW! Meter, The Buzz about Bees, Inside the Hive: The Cast of Bee Movie, and other stuff.